


Sweet Treat

by fanbabble



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/pseuds/fanbabble
Summary: Will Rhett ever get to taste the chocolate behind Link's ear?





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> events following Gmm #1480

Link walked into the office with the bottle of syrup. He stalked Rhett like a predator, wiggling his eyebrows and wearing a sharp, toothy grin. Rhett saw him and stood up quickly. He used his desk chair as a barrier to stop this man who was clearly up to no good from getting any closer.  
“No Link, you are not putting that on me,” Rhett said with a nervous smile on his face.  
Link stopped and unbuttoned his own shirt with his empty hand and then squirted a long line of chocolate across his bare chest. "Calm down, Rhett,” he said slowly as he swiped his finger through the syrup and popped it into his own mouth, “I thought maybe you’d finally like to have that taste you were jonesing for.”

“What are you doing, man?” Rhett was confused and excited at the same time. A warm spot formed in his belly and traveled lower. 

“I saw how you were looking at me. Couldn’t take your eyes off that chocolate that was behind my ear. Wanted to get your mouth on it. Get your mouth on me.” Link’s words came out in a husky whisper. His shirt fell to the floor as he squeezed the bottle and let another line of chocolate syrup trickle down his toned stomach. Rhett couldn’t help but notice the way it clung to the line of hairs under Link’s belly button, the line of hair that lead to the place that Rhett had fantacized about licking so many times before. 

Link was in Rhett’s space now, topless with his jeans slung low. The chocolate sauce was beginning to pool at the waistband of Link’s boxers. Before Rhett realized what he was doing, he reached out and using only one finger pulled the waistband away from Link’s skin. He watched as the syrup drip slid further down into Link’s boxer shorts. Rhett could only imagine what Link’s cock would look like covered in chocolate, hard, and dripping. 

“Mmmm, yeah, you wanna see where it went?” Link teased Rhett with his words and a mischievous smirk. He took Rhett’s other hand and pressed it to his chest. Link used their hands to massage the stickiness into his skin. Rhett was all in now. He took his own initiative and grabbed the bottle from Link. He squirted a perfect drizzle on Link’s hard nipple, drawing a gasp of pleasure from his friend. Rhett used the rough pad of his thumb to circle the hardened nub spreading the chocolate all around the red bud, pinching and flicking it as he went. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He got to fulfill so many of the forbidden thoughts he’d had over the years. 

“Damn, Link, who knew all it would take was some chocolate syrup for me to finally get to put my hands on you.” Rhett grabbed Link by the back of the neck and pulled him close. He rubbed his nose under Link’s ear along the brown patch from earlier. He breathed in deep smelling the sweet smell of the syrup mixed with Link’s sweat. A low growl echoed through his chest. Rhett used his tongue to clean all the chocolate from Link’s neck. He took time to focus on the tender fleshy part just under Link’s jaw where he could bite down just hard enough to make Link whine high and desperate. 

Link took the bottle from Rhett’s hands and backed away out of reach. The fire was burning in both their eyes and the hardness in their pants couldn’t be denied. Rhett palmed himself through his joggers as he watched Link with curiosity. With one hand Link pulled his jeans away from his body and with the other he slipped the nozzle of the bottle into his boxers and squeezed. The feeling of the chocolate coating his hard on was exquisite. Link threw his head back. “Oh, fuuuuck.” He tossed the bottle to the ground and looked Rhett directly in the eye as he used both hands to rub the chocolate all around inside his pants as he stroked himself through the layers of fabric using the syrup as a sticky lube. “Come and get it, big man,” Link purred.

Rhett moved quick as lightning as he pulled Link’s pants down and pushed him onto the couch. Before Link had the chance to tease anymore, Rhett had him splayed out on the couch, legs spread wide, with his face buried in the dark hair around his base. He licked the chocolate from Link’s hard shaft like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. When Link grabbed a handful of Rhett’s hair and told him to “Suck it” that’s just what he did. He engulfed and swallowed the shaft to get every last drop. Rhett made sure to clean Link’s sack of the chocolate that had dripped there. His body heat had kept it warm and sticky. Rhett lapped it up, when he looked up at Link his beard and cheeks were covered in syrup. He kept eye contact as he stroked Link into his open mouth. He waited for his prize. As Link climaxed it mixed with the chocolate syrup on Rhett’s face. It made him an even bigger mess. Link leaned down and licked a big swipe of the filth off Rhett’s cheek and kissed him deeply, so they could both taste the salty sweet combo they had made. 

“You are a mess,” Link said in a dreamy voice as he helped Rhett stand up, “Let’s get you to the shower and get you cleaned up and I can help you with that situation you have in your pants. Sound good, McLaughlin?” 

Rhett smiled and led the way to the private bathroom. He made a mental note to make sure they always had chocolate syrup in house.


End file.
